Truth and Love?
by gabriel-fk
Summary: The start of another school year beckons but this one is going to turn out to be quite different for a certain seventh year Gryffindor. What will she make of her new Defence against the Dark Arts professor? Will she act on the feelings that she starts to develop?


Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

_A small creature it seemed from above__  
__in the middle of the boiling water__  
__stirred and darkened__  
__by another storm – Raymond A. Foss_

The final weekend before she returned to school was a lovely one. It was warm outside, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Winter can creep on you though, like a predator stalking its prey, she had already decided to make the most of this rare beautiful day at her home in Chelmsford. Rosemary Chatsworth smiled at the tranquillity of her surroundings, as she laid in solitude on the green grass of the gardens, eating peppermint ice cream from a small glass bowl, waiting for her closest friend, Agnes, to arrive, so that they could prepare for their return to school. After all, it was only a few days away.

Rosemary began to think, as the sun shone down on her. This would be her seventh year at Hogwarts; she hoped it would be rather enjoyable, as a few of them so far had been particular unpleasant. She couldn't help but let her thoughts linger on some of the more upsetting events of her childhood, things that she rarely thought about it. Things that sometimes she didn't really understand. Her mother and father's separation, the way her mother had abused her, verbally and sometimes physically.

Last year, however, she had really tried to work hard, to do something for herself. She had thrown herself, irrepressibly, into her school work. So much that she hadn't even spent much time with her friends. Agnes herself had been worried about Rosemary, she hadn't been her usual self, and in the end she made her snap out of it. She could be very persuasive, several nights in Hogsmeade later and things were right as rain. Rosemary had also done very well in her exams. She owed it all to Agnes and had thanked her endlessly.

All of a sudden, a pair over arms threw themselves over her shoulders and around her neck, in a homely hug. Rosemary was momentarily surprised, before turning to find her best friend Agnes Underwood smiling at her. Rosemary smiled slightly back, standing.

"Come on, Rosie. We need to get ready!" Jade said, enthusiastically.

"Ready when you are." Rosemary replied. At once, Rosemary produced a piece of parchment that was tucked in the waistband of her skirt; she studied it, "First are text books. Do you have yours?"

"No, but do we have to go and get them now? I'd rather do something fun first." Agnes pouted.

"They're important so yes we do have to get them, we'll do fun stuff later," Rosemary told her, seriously. Reluctantly, Agnes nodded, and they went inside before using floo powder to get themselves to Diagon Alley.

After it was done, Rosemary consulted the list again.

"Wait, I left my bag inside! You look at the list while I go and get it."

She almost ran in, peering underneath the bookshelves and dodging in and out of people in hope of finding it, getting more stressed by the minute, without warning, Rosemary collided into something tall and strong. She looked up to see what it was, and realised that something was in fact a 'someone'. She found it difficult to speak as she looked up at the stranger. She could feel herself blushing as he looked down at her, and she up at him. An unknown feeling coursed through her body. She bowed her head to avoid his gaze, and suddenly felt a soft hand on her shoulder, making her look up once more. The odd feeling in her body reappeared. He looked in her eyes as if he was trying to say something to her, despite the fact they were strangers. His eyes were so kind – comforting, understanding and strong. The feeling did not cease shooting through her, warming her to her core. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he had walked past her, heading out of the small bookshop. She watched him go; only thinking of how she had never ever felt like that before. She had been so close to him; he probably had heard how fast her heart was beating. She had a strange, almost delicious feeling about that mysterious man. Once again, Agnes crept up on her.

"He was pretty attractive wasn't he? Well obviously you though he was, you're blushing like a tomato." Agnes whispered. Smiling slightly at her comment, Rosemary turned to face her friend, finally spotting her bag, trying to forget what had just happened.

That evening, when Rosemary got home, the first thing she did was go up to her bedroom, beginning to pack everything into her truck.

She couldn't seem to forget what had happened in Flourish & Blotts, no matter what she did, even when she went out for a meal beforehand with Agnes. She couldn't do anything to stop her thoughts.

She cast her memories back to Flourish & Blotts. In her mind, she could see him standing before her. She could feel the touch of his hand on her shoulder. She could picture the look in his eye, his unreadable expression.

Who was he? And why had she been so attracted to him, as Agnes had told her. She had only set eyes on him for less than a minute. He was a complete stranger. She would undoubtedly never see him again. But in that short space of time he had such a nice attitude about him and such a pleasant aura. He had stunned her. There was no way anyone could be attracted to someone they had only seen once... was there?

She wished she had heard his voice, and got to drink in his appearance more, got to know him, he had been so mysterious. She wanted to know all his secrets, or at least see him again.

Her thoughts had tired her out, so she picked up her favourite George Orwell book and settled into her large bed, soft music played from her radio. The atmosphere was lovely, gently sending her to sleep.

The next morning upon waking up Rosemary dashed from her own room to the bathroom, doing her hair in double quick time and grabbing some breakfast. As she did her tie she inwardly cursed herself for sleeping in.

"Rosemary, hurry up, you don't want to be late," her father's voice boomed. Rosemary didn't reply. She ate her toast, while pouring herself a glass of water. "Do you think those shoes are practical? The skirt's a bit short isn't it?" Her father continued. Rosemary smiled slightly. She hated the ugly grey pleated school skirt, so she had replaced it with a fitted black one that finished mid-thigh. With it, she wore small lace dragon-hide pumps, and some black tights. Together with a slightly tight blouse, the red and gold tie of Gryffindor house, and her black Hogwarts robe, she had successfully put her own spin on the usual school uniform. Her father shook his head at the lack of response from her and drank his coffee, disapproval written all over his face. When Rosemary finished she stood up, and began to walk out of the door. "Are you not eating anything else?"

"I might have something on the train," Rosemary shouted down from the bathroom, as she tied her hair up. "How am I getting to London?" she asked, calling out again.

"Floo network. I'll come with you. I'm off to work afterwards." Her father, Fabian, replied.

"What about mother?" Rosemary asked.

"She won't be coming Rosemary. She's not in the right state of mind." Fabian snapped, annoyed at the mention of her.

"I guess not," Rosemary replied, dropping her head in defeat. Her father appeared in the doorway.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I wish I could change things for you."

"I know," Rosemary told him, moving in to embrace her father. "Even though I probably shouldn't, I do miss her."

"Well sometimes, so do I." Fabian assured her.

"I know," Rosemary replied, fighting back the tears that threatened to ruin her freshly applied make-up.

"We should go, or you really will be late," Fabian told her, patting her arm. Rosemary nodded, walking back to her bedroom to get her trunk.

Later on, Rosemary founded herself walking up and down the Hogwarts Express, trying to look for Agnes. At long last she found her sat alone in a compartment, reading a fashion magazine for witches. When she noticed Rosemary standing in the doorway, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Rosemary. Sit down," Agnes told her; Rosemary did, adjusting her skirt. "You look nice," Agnes commented, looking her up and down.

"Well it's nice to look good on your first day back, don't you think?" Rosemary asked her friend, smiling.

"Of course. You look different today though, why?"

"I don't know really, I just wanted to look good for our first day."

"I believe you, Rosie. So have you given any more thought to the mystery bookshop man?"

"A little. Not that I'll ever see him again. I wish though," she laughed.

"Well, maybe you will. Think positively."

"Think positively?"

"Yes. Positive things happen to positive thinkers, Rosemary." Agnes told her, smiling.

"We shall see I guess." Agnes replied, sitting back on her chair.

Rosemary's first reaction was that it was good to be back at Hogwarts again. But when she stepped into the Great Hall, an odd sensation came over her. As if someone was watching her, she had never felt like this before. She tried to shake it off though, thinking nothing of it, she walked towards the Gryffindor table. The vast amounts of food tempted her, and she found herself feeling normal again. She forgot her feelings, and sat down with her friends at her house table, seated next to Agnes, she honestly felt at home. She began to scan the teachers' table, until she stopped, dropping her fork, her mouth gaped open. It was him... the mystery man. As she stared at him, the odd sensation that she had felt in Flourish & Blotts came racing back. She let it flow through her veins, not knowing what to do or think. She simply stayed put, taking him in.

"The mystery man is teaching here! What did I tell you about positive thinkers? However, you should stop staring, it's not very subtle." Agnes whispered, with a nudge. Trying to be subtle, Rosemary turned her attention back to her friends, noticing Agnes winking at her suggestively. Rosemary laughed, before letting herself slip into conversation with her best friend. A few minutes later, the doors opened, and the first years walked in.

"I've always liked the Sorting," Rosemary said, smiling, as the students names started to be called out.

Rosemary cheered with the rest of her house every time a new Gryffindor was sorted; she started to get really into it.

Before she knew it, Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! Now I'd like to say a few words before we all come too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, good luck Professor!"

He then went on to talk about Hagrid and Dementors, but Rosemary wasn't really listening – Professor Lupin, her new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, it all swam through her brain.

"Agnes, can you believe he is going to be teaching us?" Rosemary asked her friend, quietly.

"You mean, Professor DreamBoat?"

"Yes, him."

"Then, no, no I can't."

"It is so exciting. I think he'll be really up for the job, he looks pretty competent."

"Please stop, it's so hard to fight the urge to make an inappropriate comment about what you just said. I guess we'll have to wait for our first class." Jade told her.

Smiling, Rosemary sighed, and began to eat.


End file.
